goku the strongest saiyan
by ranmegoku
Summary: follow goku on a whole new Adventures as he become the strongest saiyan are all time goku vs saitama and goku x vados
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Malfunction

on Planet Vegeta on The Day Planet Vegeta was about to be Destroy by Frieza

we see baby Kakarot get Progam For His Saiyan Mission. Be Careful With That.

That was One lizard Man and one old man. Sorry The Kid Won't Stop cry

The lizard Man Say He's Was Holding A Machines in He's Hand.

It' Ok Just Be Careful We don't Want A Mistake Now do we say the old Man.

Yes who can tell what These Saiyan Can do is we Mess Up their Progam.

Well I Downloaded on how to Control ki How to Training Himself and what he's Need. to do For HIm Mission. alright get Him Ready Sometime Later Bardock Was fly back to Planet Vegeat Unknown to Him he Just Miss His Son. Kakarot just ride on Earth.

A old Man was Walking by to He's heard a baby cay. The old Man is son gohan he's Appearance is Short, Stubby old man With Small Dark eyes and a bushy white mustache and eyebrows and is also bald. he wears a Chinese Martial arts uniform,Which consists of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and wears a green hat. he's move a Plant Out the way. to see a naked cry baby. on ground he's pick up the in the Air and Small at the baby at the baby tail Came dowe. and look at tail laugh what you known a tail stringfellow don't worry.

i a little odd myself believe or not kakarot kick gohan in the face oh my you are a little stinker aren't you. good it you should take it easy on me i old enougd to be your grandpa you know. now let see... yes i think i know what to call you to i find out where you belong little fellow. how about i call you. goku the baby goku laugh. and gohan laugn to oh you like that don't you alright goku it is hu ho ho goku ho ho ho what a good little boy. a few months later goku wasn't a good little boy he's want to fight all the time is he's try to be kind to him he's would just push him out the way is he's try to feed him would just kick on punch him. he's had ideal to go on a walking with him. to see that make him happy and hopes that settle him down a bit

sometime later gohan was walking by a raving with goku on him back goku was try to get a bufferfiy but fell into the ravine by accident... nooo goku. unknown to goku and goha. goku use a little blt of ki to strength him survived. the impact but he's heads was damn but he alright. goku here i come just hold on in goku mind a robot voice coud be heard Malfunction had appears Saiyan mission lost. Saiyan History lost. Saiyan name lost. Saiyan family lost. ki control Training intact. Saiyan Training badly damaged proceed to try to fix Training progam unable to fix it proceed with basics Training. Training will start in one year.

Training made out or 100 push-ups 100 sit-ups 100 squats 10km running everyday

out goku mind gonan was by goku side hopes goku will be alright Please be okay goku. sometimes later was goku alright but goku was a lot happy he was lot kind it what like something change one year later goku was doing some push-ups gohan was look at goku doing push-ups he did this exercise everyday i ask him do he want me to Training him. but he say no he say he had own Training. he done this every day for some reason, he's so focus his Training. he's be so tired when night come he sleeps all night long. and also he see to be gets Stronger and fast but how he been doing the basics Training. maybe i to old and see Things there's no way that someone can get stronger by only doing the basics he must be doing something else.

some years later goku was now 14 years old and look like gt goku so he had no baby fat goku was gets food for his and grandpa goku was in the middle of dinosaur's one of the dinosaur was about to eat goku but goku punch the head of the dinosaur goku hold back his power so only the head of the dinosaur explosion when the other dinosaur's see that they ran away huh one punch i was hold back below 1% Power chapter end Authors notes so i at fanfic so tail me is you like it by the was everybody be lot stronge in my fanfic i do notown dragon ball z or one punch man or any of its character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Adventures

outside of The 12 Universes in a Dimensional. was The Angels World Where All Angels Come from. We see the Angels. that came from the Now erase Universes 13-18 that was Vados. talk wiht the them Angels. what's wrong Vados oh nothing i just Bored i spent all my time training said Vados. What't that to be Bored about you can have whatever you want here. yes i know but it's do get Bored here. what you still want to become a Attendant to a god of destruction, is it's true Vados was never pick to be a Attendant to a god of destruction' maybe that might happen you never know.

yes that might happen sald a voice. did voice belong to the Great priest . hello father sald all the angels yas the great priest was the father of all the angels. vados you sald you want to be attendant to a god of destrution, yes sald vados. wall how about did you go to one of the universe and choose a Mortals to become the next god of destruction. really father ask vados in a happy tone, why yes sald the great priest with a happy looks on he't face, i assume one of the angels Attendant in those universes will like a rest, with that the great priest disappear, oh vados was happen she was finally get be attendant sald vados. so vados which universe will you pick sald on of the angels. oh that i pick universe 7 sald vados.

oh why universe 7 ask one of the angels. that because whis talking about his universe all the time how strong the Mortals is there he't told me. someone call majin buu almost kill all the superme kal and almost destroys universe. and then there was a legendary Warriors fear through out the universe and many more so i am going there to see whis see is he's know someone there strong to become a god of destruction.

good luck vados. i hope you find a strong mortals. thanks you all for the kinda words vados sald tap her staff on the ground and disappear in pillar of light. meanwhile in universe 7 on Earth. goku was fiy through the sky black to his. grandpa house with the body of the dinosaur in one hand to he's detect powerful energy yes in the middle of he training to learn to sensins ki and now that powerful ki is going to his home goku let go of the dinosaur and went to where the ki he was sensins. goku found the ki to only see the ki coming from the car goku grandpa told his many thing about the outside world so he know many thing about the world. he went down in front of the car the car stop out came a beautiful girl her names is bulme.

hello my names it goku what your, my names is bulma goku laugh at bulma names

bulma that's a funny name oh yas what kind of name is goku burume salde. i sorry but your names is kind funny. whatever so kid can tell me how you was fiy is it some kind of technique yes is so why is that you going to my house i not going to your house i looking for the dragong ball dragon ball why or looking for dragon ball are you some kind of pervert. ask goku nooo yell bulma. bulma put her hand in the bag that was around her waist and took out a crystal ball 2 star inside of it look this is a dragon ball.

oh that my grandpa got one just like it so why do you want it, that are 7 dragon ball when you get all 7 the dragon shenron will appear and grant you a wish i want to wish for the perfect boyfriend. so can you take me to your house yes i can but you have to do something for me what that you have to fight me what i want to fight someone i can sensins the power come for you give me a good fight after we get finish i take you there so you can tall that i a martial arts i been training since i was a little girl by the best martial arts around. she took a fight stand this is going to be fun. meanwhile in outer space in a pillar of light vados had just got in universe 7 but she stop in the middle of space she sensins powerful energy coming from the north galaxy she can sensins 4 powerful energy but the one that coming from the north galaxy is powerful is like there no end to it and it not even god ki she must find out where this power comes from. chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 power

Vados move with speed faster than 9247500000000000 x the speed of ligth her low speed but is get her that than let's than a second she found were the powerful ki coming from a planet she follow were the ki coming from to see is coming from a kid its unbellevable how this a kid get this much power what he doing is he going to fight that girl her power is nowhere near his. her power level probably 55. huh oh wall should be a good that kid she will see how the kid fight become he power surpassed beerus is he only got power but don't how to fight than he power won't mean nothing she decide she going to train his to be the next god of destruction.

goku was ready to fight he was happy he did't have nobody to fight well he have his grandpa but he go down with one finges that no fun hey bulma oh you ready .

yeah bulme took out with amazing speed hit goku in the face she jump back and follow that up with a kickin on goku face she jump back again well how that she ask you weak sald goku he was disappointed he thought he have someone strong to fight oh well faster than she cen see he got behind her and chop on the neck with that she fell unconscious oh well were that was no fun he pick up bulme i take you to my house so you can get some sleep there goku was about to take off. excuse me but can i talk to you for a moment. goku turn around to see a woman the woman is tall wilh pale blue skin violet eye, and long white hair in a high ponytail. she was carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, aronud her neck is a large light blue ring her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass and a red sash. also she wears while high heeled shoes with black soles. but goku couldn't sensins any ki come her who are you oh i forgot my manners my name is vados. oh my name is goku so what do you want.

i sew your fight is good to see a youing man in good health. but what i want it you to become the next god of destruction also i want to be your attendant/martial arts teacher why do want me for. you have so much power you perfect for god of destruction bot i have to teacher how to fight also i can teacher you perfect ki control so what do you say no thanks. what but why. wall is i become the god of destruction i have to kill people right yes but you can do whatever you want. then i don't want it why it neet to be a god of destruction anyway. because the god of destruction are deities who destroy planets, races or theats that put in risk the development of their respective universes, as opposed to the supereme kais, the gods of cration, who create and fill planets with life, in order to maintain the balance of the universe. along with the kais, they rule and oversee the formerly eighteen, currently ten universes, with each universe having its own destroyer. so you can bacome a destroyer and destroyer planets with no life on it and destoyer evli people evli monster.

ok sure i become god of destrution but is there strong people out there.

yas there are lots of strong people out there. ok when will i become one a god of destrution. there two way when the currently god of destruction die. how long would it take. god of destruction are immortal. waht then what the other way.

challenge the god for he title god of destruction. alright i do that. but first i have to train you before you challene the god of destruction. ok hey want come to my grandpa home. sure i your attendant wherver you go i'll go we always be together wilt that goku vadosu and one unconscious bulme satrt on they adventure together.

on planets beerus someone was look at they conversation this person name whis he is the angel of universe 7 he appearance a tall,thin humanoid with pale blue skin,white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. he owns along scepter with a gem that floats above it, around his neck is a large light blue ring whis'attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decrations as beerus, and a blue sash. he also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. oh my this could be fun what could be fun whis. turn around to see broly

broly look like he did in the movie as a teenager he 14 old it look like you got a rival for god of destruction. who he name is goku also a saiyan see my sister is going to train his. is he strong. yas he is. i want to go fight his now. not right now you got train do. but no but. ok, now how this did happy flashback lord beerus why are we here for. to make sure frieze do what i told him to do. thoes saiyan's ignoring me it would be another thing if they was strong but they not and the only reason i keep frieza around because he's stroong and he do my jod for me explosion happened they sew planets vegeta explosino. let go whis yes lord beerus but whis saw something whis he went to it. whis where aer going oh my look what we have here it was saiyan child what it whis. is a saiyan child. so one survive. lord beerus can we keep him he got a lot of power for a saiyan you know lord beerus i could train him to be your rival don't that song fun. yes that do song fun alright we keep him they disappear in a pillar of ligt flashback.

alrigt sister we see who student strongest. on planets frieza how could you do this to your own father. we see king cole on the ground with a hole in him chest it simple father you have got weak. on the other hand i got strongest since that day with beerus i train every single day so i can kill beerus nobody show me disrespect likethat and live to tell about it frieza a whole nother level of power i will be the lord of universe. chapter end author's note frieza kill he father in he first form with ease like he did is the movie wilt gohan


	4. Chapter 4

hello there i sorry i had to say this to you all but i take a break from my goku the srtongest saiyan to work on my writing my writing it really bad but i won't leave my story i'm going to finish it and andyone want me to write one chapter write to me


End file.
